What Happens in the Bathroom, is not Repeated
by OrangeLilyBlossom
Summary: Draco and Hermione have an argument that ends rather happily! Lots of fluff One-Shot.


**Hey Draco!**

**What you crazy author?**

**Do I own you and Hermione?**

**Of course not! Your not J.K. Rowling!**

**You heard it from Draco first hand! I don't own the characters just the story :) Enjoy!**

What Happens in the Bathroom, Stays in the Bathroom!

"You don't play fair Granger!"

"Draco stop calling me Granger!"

"Why?"

"Because I don't like it when you call me that!"

"I'm sorry Mya." Draco said pulling his stubborn annoying girlfriend into his arms.

"No your not." She said into his chest where her head was resting. Draco looked around for some place to lay down in their common room. The couch was closest so Draco picked Hermione up bridal style and laid her down on it. In her tight night tank top and very short sleeping shorts and with the fire as their only light she looked so beautiful it was hard to believe that he had ever been mean to her. Even though he was only pretending.

"Are you going to keep staring at me or lay down with me?" She asked her very sexy and handsome boyfriend. She always wondered why he chose her. Draco laid down and Hermione wrapped herself around him. He drew lazy designs on her back and rubbed her leg with his hand. It really wasn't fair that her shorts went up that far! He kissed the top of her head and she sighed happily.

"You know I've been thinking..." Draco whispered.

"Always a dangerous past time." Hermione whispered back.

"I'm being serious." Hermione tilted her head back to look at him, he looked very nervous.

"And what have you been thinking about then?" Hermione whispered, a little worriedly.

"I've been thinking about how much I love you, how crazy you drive me especially dressed as you are now. But most of all I've been thinking how long I've wanted to ask you this." Draco paused to stare at the beautiful girl that he didn't want to let go of.

"What do you want to ask?" Hermione whispered. She had an idea but she was slightly terrified by it.

"I wanted to know if you would marry me?" He ran his fingers through her hair and then gently cupped her cheek.

"Your serious arent you?" Hermione asked in a very shy voice.

"Yes I am, love. I don't want to be without you. You are my world." The look of pure love and vulnerability told her that he was serious. Without answering she kissed him. After a few seconds he pulled back.

"Is that a yes?" He asked trying to read her expression.

"Yes you annoying prat!" Hermione laughed.

"Oh so I'm a prat now? And not just a prat but I'm annoying also?"

"You know you are, I'm not telling you anything you didn't already know. But I do love you and I do want to marry you."

"You know no matter how sweet you ended that statement you still have to pay."

"What do you have in mind?"

"You look way to happy about this." Hermione brushed her lips against his and let her hand that had been resting on his chest slowly slide down to rest just above his jeans, where she brushed the trail of hair between his navel and jeans. Draco let out a groan and pulled Hermiones mouth to his.

"There's nothing you can do to me that I cant counter." Hermione said against his lips. Draco loved the challenge so without removing his mouth from hers he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him as he carried them into the bathroom. As always the swimming pool sized tub was full of already warmed water. He paused long enough to kick the door shut and then jumped into the pool. Mya surfaced laughing.

"You call this punishment? You did this to me the first time we made love."

"I know I did. That's why I thought it would be a good time to give you this." Draco held a silver engagement ring with an oval cut sapphire and diamond clusters on either side. Hermione was totally speechless as he slid the ring onto her left ring finger. They floated in the pool staring at each other smiling.

"This is really happening right?" Hermione whispered in need of the reassurances he would give.

"Yes Mya this really is happening." She buried her face into the crook of his neck and held him tightly, Draco was content to just hold her as they gently floated in the still water.

"Ti Voglio Bene," he whispered to her that night as they lay in his bed.

"I love you too," she whispered back and then drifted off into dreamland.


End file.
